atencion
by neko-chan0423
Summary: dib comienza a ignorar a zim, pero por alguna razón a zim no le gusta sentirse ignorado por dib, ¿que le estará pasando?/ZADR/mal summary lo se, tenia otro pero lo perdi, entren, lean y comenten si les gusto porfis 0w0


Es mi primera vez que hago un fic ZADR 0w0, se me ocurrio de la nada y decidi escribirlo y darme el valor para subirlo aquí, espero les guste n_n

* * *

Dib corría alegre, feliz de la vida, en su mochila llevaba una foto de zim, pero no cualquier foto, una en la que zim se quitaba su disfraz revelando su verdadera forma, se dirigía a la skool y se la enseñaría a sus compañeros, llego a clases, zim lo vio extrañado por la felicidad del chico de 13 años.

-chicos chicos tengo evidencia verdadera de que zim es un alíen- decía acercándose a un grupo de chicos que platicaban.

-¡ja! Si claro-se burlo uno de ellos.

-estas loco-insulto otro de los cinco.

-pero es verdad-decía tratando de no perder sus ánimos sacándose su mochila de su hombros y abriéndola para sacar la foto.

-ya déjalo dib, es una estupidez, llevas tres años con esto-dijo una chica quien había oído.

-no lo dejara porque es un loco-se burlo un chico de la clase.

Zim sonreía por la desdicha del chico.

"Loco" "luser" "tonto" fueron algunos de los insultos que le daban los chicos hasta llegar a la clase entera pues la profesora estaba ocupada, zim solo sonreía, dib los miraba con odio, odio puro.

-solo muere-se escuchó eso de alguien mas nadie reacciono sorprendido, al contrario volvieron a reír dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo, los lentes de dib se iluminaron impidiendo ver sus ojos, mentira si dijeran que incluso zim no se había sorprendido ante lo dicho.

Dib tenia el ceño fruncido, tanto que hasta parecía que iba a formar una sola ceja, los chicos dejaron de reír, el oji-ambar se dirigió al irken quien no apartaba la mirada de él, listo por si iba a ver una pelea.

-ya me fastidie de tu caso, has lo que quieras-dijo sacando la foto arrugada y estampándola contra la mesa del de piel verde.

Dib se dirigió a su asiento y se sento, zim analizo sus palabras por un rato y sonrió victorioso.

-¡a! nadie le gana al grandioso zim!-grito el alíen pero dib lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Zim se molesto por ser ignorado, iba a reclamarle pero la profesora llego antes de que se parara.

La clase fue como siempre: aburrida, el timbre de salida se hizo presente y todos salieron corriendo a sus respectivas casas incluso dib, mientras zim era el último en salir, normalmente los dos se iban al último por sus peleas.

-dib!...grito pero se detuvo al verse solo en el salón, recordando que el chico ya se había ido.

Bajo la cabeza, era mejor así no?, si!, lo era!, el alíen salió del salón para dirigirse a su base ah crear un plan para la invasión.

Para el dia siguiente ya tenia un nuevo plan, una plaga de insectos salvajes, los cuales estaban en contenedores, llego antes que todos a la escuela, y puso los botes metálicos en la esquina al fondo de cada salón, activando la cuenta regresiva de 30 minutos, la hora en la que todos ya estaban en su salón, se dirigió al ultimo salón, el cual era el suyo, los insectos ya estaban entrenados, aunque solo perseguían el miedo, y zim no podía tenerle miedo, ya que incluso los insectos lo conocían.

Vio que el chico de ojos color miel se adentraba al salón, frunció el ceño y se adentró al salon igual, vio como el chico se sentaba en su lugar escuchando música con sus audífonos, dib le dedico una mirada, vio el boto que cargaba zim en sus brazos y la desvió para volver con su ¡pod, sin dejar de mirarlo zim se dirigió al fondo y en la esquina dejo el boto apretando el botón para la cuenta regresiva.

Siguió viéndolo, en serio no iba a hacer o decir nada?, dib se paró haciendo que zim se pusiera a la defensiva, pero el chico mejor se dirigió a la ventana viendo quienes llegaban, el de piel verde alzo una ceja.

Después de un rato todos ya habían llegado, estaban en clase, la profesora les hablaba sobre la contaminación, faltaba 1 minuto para que se activaran los botes, dib miraba atento la pizarra mientras zim lo miraba a el, sus antenas escucharon la finalización de la cuenta y la compuerta de los botes se abrió dejando escapar a sus insectos que guardaba, los cuales salieron disparados, dib los vio con determinación identificando que insectos eran, los reconoció enseguida y se calmo, obviamente lo insectos atacaron a todos los alumnos pues todos estaban asustados menos dib quien solo los veía calmado.

Zim veía a dib fijamente, dib se paro en eso zim se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros salían al pasillo, lo siguió, todos gritaban y corrían como locos, saliendo de la eskuela.

Dib se dirigió a su casa tranquilo, pues algunos chicos corrían por donde el iba seguido de esos insectos, en serio ya no lo detendría,¡ pues estaba bien!, aunque en el interior de zim eso le molestaba pero no sabia porque.

Ignoro eso, era lo que mas deseaba no, de que se quejaba?, una vez en su base se dirigió a su laboratorio para inventar un nuevo plan.

Al dia siguiente en el salon, la mayoría de sus compañeros había faltado, por las picaduras de esos insectos, los habían dejado en un hospital, incluso la profesora tenia en su piel varias picaduras pero seguía ahí como si nada, en serio era humana? 0_o

Aunque dib se encontraba sano, sin ni siquiera una picadura, lo cual molesto al alíen, pero le resto importancia, ese dia había puesto en el pasillo varias trampas, las cueles coloco cuando habia utilizado como excusa el ir al baño.

El timbre del recreo sonó, todos salieron corriendo fuera del salón pero en eso dardos salieron de las paredes, atravesando la piel de algunos chicos, los gritos no tardaron en aparecer, a parte de dardos también salían cuchillos, y láseres que quemaban.

Dib esquivaba todo, pues había sido entrenado con el jardín del invasor, sin problema alguno cruzo el pasillo y se dirigió a la cafetería, con la ropa manchada de sangre, la cual no era suya, zim lo seguía sin molestarse de esquivar las trampas pues igual lo reconocían y automáticamente lo rodeaban, tenia el ceño fruncido eh igual que a dib sangre le salpica en su ropa y parte de la cara, tenia el entrecejo fruncido.

Miro al chico que se sentaba con su bandeja de comida en una mesa solitaria, hace dos años que dejó de comer con gaz, pues comer con ella era iguala que comer solo, así que mejor decidió comer solo, sin lo miro enojado, algunos chicos entraban algo ensangrentados pero sus heridas no eran profundas oh graves, se dirigió al chico de forma amenazante, en serio! Así de fácil iba dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera, iba a dejarlo en paz de un dia a otro, iba a ignorarlo, a el?! El GRAN ZIM!, pero porque se quejaba, porque le molestaba que dib no le pusiera atención, acaso le gustaba que dib le diera su atención?,

Negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Se detuvo a unos dos metros de su mesa, el chico no lo miraba aunque ya había detectado su presencia, lo miro fijamente, no, no le importaba la atención de ese humano.

Retomo su caminar pero esta vez para dirigirse al asiento de atrás del chico amante de lo paranormal.

-al diablo-mascullo molesto mirando su mesa pero impulsivamente volvió a mirar al chico por si tramaba algo, pero nada, dib solo comía su almuerzo en paz.

La hora del receso finalizo, dib se levantó de su asiento al igual que unos pocos chicos pero la voz del director se hizo presente en la cafetería viniendo de una de una bocina de la esquina.

-jóvenes alumnos, a causa de que varios alumnos están lastimados gravemente por un extraño suceso, toda la semana no habrá clases, por lo que podrán irse a casa ahora, que tengan un buen día-aviso el director los chicos se alegraron, incluso dib y zim, pero los heridos dejaron de festejar por el dolor.

Día sin clases, día perfecto para destruir la ciudad, cosa que zim hacía, gracias a una maquina con forma de araña que desintegraba lo que tocaba con un rayo, adentro de dicha maquina se encontraba riendo zim maliciosamente, desintegraba todo edificio que veía con todo y lo que tenia, hasta que diviso al chico amante de lo paranormal.

-ohohooho cuando vea esto, tratara de detenerme, si?-murmuraba para si con una voz maliciosa.

Dib doblo la esquina, seguía escuchando música, y en vez de su gabardina usaba un suéter azul con gorro, se encontró con el robot de zim, miro arriba, zim estaba seguro de que reaccionaria alertamente y trataría de detenerlo, por lo que ya tenía listo su a mano para lanzarle un arma al chico.

-wow se está nublando-dijo dib fingiendo que el robot enfrente de él no existía, la mirada de zim se disloco, en serio!

El alíen ni siquiera había descifrado bien lo que había dicho por el enojo de lo contrario se alarmaría.

Dib paso de largo del robot, zim volteo mirándolo con furia, en serio no haría nada!...

No, no le importaba, siguió destruyendo los edificios, pero sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro miraba al chico que se había sentado en una banca del parque, ambos podían verse, pero dib miraba la pantalla de su ¡pod, zim por estar distraído choco con un edificio tanto el edificio como el cayeron al piso, ambos destruyéndose, por fortuna zim no sufrió daño ya que había roto la ventana de enfrente con un tentáculo de su PAK y había saltado cayendo intacto al piso.

-nooooo-grito viendo su robot destruido.

-tonta larva, es tu culpa-maldijo por lo bajo, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era la del humano, se tiro al piso de rodilla y golpeo el piso.

-no me culpes por tu propia desdicha-escucho esa voz tan familiar atrás de él, por reflejo se paró y se volteo rápidamente.

-qué haces aquí?-grito más sorprendido que enojado y noto la irregular respiración del humano.

-me dirigió a mi casa-respondió con una mirada neutra.

Y sin más se alejó del alíen, el cual se molestó, otro vez lo ignoraba y otra vez volvía a sentirse mal por eso, pero… porque?, porque se sentía un poco dolido ante el hecho de que dib lo ignorara?, el único con el que podía hablar, con insultos, pero que a la vez le agradaba esas peleas, y con el que podía ser como en realidad era sin ese molesto disfraz.

En eso algunas gotas bajaron del cielo, la lluvia había comenzado, zim reacciono al momento en que una gota choco con su cabeza.

-AAHHH LLUVIA-gritaba histérico parándose.

Corrió sin saber a dónde, saco sus patas mecánicas para ir más rápido, la lluvia se hacía más intensa, vio el techo de una tienda, había una persona había pero no le importó, guardo sus patas mecánicas y corrió hacia el lugar refugiándose de la lluvia.

-nooooo-grito mirando su piel quemada.

Por alguna razón miro a su acompañante y el mundo se le vino encima, a su lado se encontraba dib, con el ceño fruncido, mojado, con un muy suave sonrojo mas con los brazos cruzados.

Se puso nervioso y desvió la mirada a la lluvia, otra vez esa sensación tan molesta.

Quería irse pero la lluvia se había intensificado.

-tonta lluvia-dijo su piel ardía y su ropa la tenía mojada dañándola aún más, sus pies comenzaban a perder fuerzas, pero no morirá ahí, y menos cerca de él.

Dib lo miraba seriamente, se mordió el labio inferior,

-q-quítate la camisa-tartamudeo captando la mirada del alíen.

-qué?-dijo con un grito histérico.

Dib se quitó su suéter y se lo extendió ocultando su cara sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-yo no usare tu apestoso suéter-dijo con un leve sonrojo y la mirada molesta, pero con la sensación de alivio al saber que dib le prestaba atención.

-prefieres morir-dijo señalándolo y mirándolo molesto aunque aún tenía sus mejillas suavemente rojas.

Zim no tuvo de otra, se quitó su camisa que siempre usaba, sin darse cuenta que dib se había puesto más rojo que un tomate y desviaba la mirada, de mala gana el invasor tomo el suéter y se lo puso.

-no te entiendo-murmuro zim mirando la lluvia.

-eh?-musito dib confundido.

-me ignoras y después te portas amable con zim!-exclamo cruzando los brazos molesto.

-Amm…bueno con eso… solo…-tartamudeando buscando una excusa mas no se le ocurría ninguna.

Zim lo mira extrañado alzando una ceja,

-lo hice porque no gano nada con que mueras-dijo como si no hubiera estado nervioso segundos atrás, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.

-ganarías tu vida-dijo señalándolo captando la mirada del chico.

-como si eso importara-dijo volviendo a desviar los ojos seriamente.

-importa!-exclamo zim rápidamente, tapándose la boca al darse cuenta lo que había dicho y sonrojándose.

-eh?-dib igual se había sonrojado pero tenía una mirada incrédula eh inocente.

-digo, bueno…. Es que yo…tu… bueno….AAHHHH olvídalo-grito harto comenzado a correr olvidándose de la lluvia.

-zim!-grito dib corriendo tras de él, preocupado por el alíen bajo la lluvia.

Dib corría desesperado, no quería perderlo, la razón, la verdadera razón de que había comenzado a ignorar al chico verde, era para borrar aquel sentimiento romántico que había florecido en él, pues no podía estar con el irken, tanto porque eran hombres como que eran de distinta raza, diviso en el piso un bulto y temió que su pesadilla se hubiera hecho realidad, corrió lo más que pudo, al llegar a él resbalo a un lado pero no le importó, se acercó a irken gateando con rapidez, no perdió tiempo, se paró, lo cargo y se dirigió hasta su base pues estaban más cerca, al llegar, gir no estaba, recostó a zim en el sofá.

-zim?-llamo con temor y nerviosismo-zim?!-llamo más fuerte comenzando a zarandearlo.

Era tarde?, no lo sabía, se encontraba tan nervioso que ni se tomaba la molestia de verificar sus signos vitales, las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

-zim no mueras, por favor no mueras, no quiero perderte!-gritaba llorando y abrazando al extraterrestre un poco más alto que el por dos centímetros.

-d-dib?-el mencionado alzo la mirada esperando no haber alucinado, más se alegró y alivio al ver como el irken tenía el ceño levemente fruncido por el dolor y tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-zim?!-exclamo abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Aagghh, tonto humano, me duele, apártate-ordeno mientras dib obedecía y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-dib, porque no quieres perderme, dime la razón-dijo seriamente zim, ¿había escuchado? ¡¿Había escuchado?! Dib se sonrojo.

-porque dices eso?, yo nunca dije nada-trato de evadir el tema.

-te escuche-¡si escucho!, demonios, que vergüenza-dime!-grito comenzando a hartarse.

-yo...yo…no puedo-negó mirando el piso sin perder su sonrojo.

-que lo di…aaggh-se quejó por el dolor de su cuerpo.

-p-primero sécate-dijo, el irken saco sus patas mecánicas y se dirigió a una habitación a secarse y cambiarse. Mientras tanto dib tenía un debate en su mente si decirle o no la verdad.

-vamos dib ya no tienen nada que perder de todas formas-dijo para sí mismo.

-bien, te escucho-dijo zim atrás de él, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Dib respiro profundamente-yo te…yo te…quiero-termino susurrando sonrojándose como una manzana, mientras sus lentes se iluminaban impidiendo ver sus ojos.

-eh?!-exclamo zim al no oír bien.

-YO TE QUIERO!-grito cerrando los ojos para terminar cabizbajo.

-…-eso le había agarrado desprevenido a zim quien se sonrojo igual que su compañero.

Ninguno decía nada, pero zim comprendía esa sensación molesta cada vez que el chico lo ignoraba, descubrió que le gustaba que dib le prestara atención solo a él, y sabía la razón de eso también, y ya lo podía decir, pues estaba seguro y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, sonrió de lado decidido.

-dib?-llamo mientras el mencionado alzaba la mirada algo temeroso y triste.

-…-no dijo nada solo lo vio a los ojos.

El irken se acercó y dib retrocedió un paso alarmándose, cerró los ojos estando listo para lo que venía, y se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del extraterrestre en su mejilla derecho, y sintió algo suave y cálido en sus labios haciendo que abriera los ojos a no más poder por reflejo.

Lo estaba besando!, zim lo estaba besando! A él! Correspondió el beso pero no sabía qué hacer con sus brazos por lo que solo los dejo a un lado de su cuerpo, mientras zim lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-yo también-dijo zim separándose del humano.

dib aún no se lo creía pero sonrió más feliz que nunca, y abrazo a su acompañante fuertemente comenzando a llorar.

Zim quería decirle que se estaba comportando como una mujer, más mejor se quedó callado devolviéndole el abrazo, pues no iba a negar que le gustaba, ya que de lo contrario sería una gran mentira.

Mas aparto al humano bruscamente al sentir dolor, pues el chico aun seguía mojado por la lluvia.

-yo… lo siento-se disculpó dib.

-solo vamos a secarnos-se encogió de hombros mientras lo guiaba a la misma habitación donde antes había entrado.

-no intentes nada pervertido-dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-yo no intentaba hacer nada, a menos que tu quieras-dijo insinuándose con una mirada traviesa.

-Aun no-negó desviando la mirada sonrojado-solo cambiémonos-dijo volviendo a mirarlo.

Zim rio por esa acción más se adentró a la habitación seguido de dib, aunque claro, no hicieron nada más las ganas no faltaron.

* * *

Si están hasta aquí, significa que acabaron de leer el fic, que les aprecio?, muy ukeado salio dib no?, XD es que no se, me gusta mas asi, se ve tan lindo, aunque también me gusta de seme, es mi suke farovito (favorito) XD, Dejen un review por fis QwQ


End file.
